


shave, you dummy

by giantdontstop



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bottom Michael, Bottom Michael Clifford, F/M, Fisting, How Do I Tag, Kitten Michael, Lube, Needy Michael Clifford, Praise Kink, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, gender neutral reader i guess, i wrote this as a female reader but i never really specified so, michael's a soft needy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantdontstop/pseuds/giantdontstop
Summary: you think michael looks hot with a beard and it leads to something the maid won't be happy about(or, the one where michael takes your whole fist in a hotel room)





	shave, you dummy

**Author's Note:**

> god idk the beginning has nothing to do with the plot lol
> 
> hope you enjoy bc i don't know how i feel about it

"You know, babe, I think you look great with a beard." You wrap your arms around Michael from behind, pressing your forehead to his spine.

"Is this about the picture?" He smiles, turning and kissing your nose quickly. You laugh, nodding and cupping his face in your hands.

"I think it's hot." You murmur, and Michael smirks.

"I'm glad you think so." He mumbles, leaning down a little and pressing his lips to yours. Michael tilts his head the other way, looking for a new angle. You can feel the stark contrast of his rough stubble and the softness of his lips.

"But then again," You mumble, tucking your face into his neck, "You're always hot..."

Michael moans softly, throwing back his head to give you better access to the sweet spot on his neck. It's almost amusing to you, it's a fairly small area, just under and to the right of his chin, but it makes him squirm. You suck gently, nipping at the pale skin and licking over the colorful mark. Michael shudders and his knees buckle. You're lucky the two of you were standing beside the bed, because you would've fallen if you weren't.

"Fuck, don't stop," He groans, and you kiss the purply-red skin softly, not wanting to hurt him.

"Babe what if you start bleed-"

"I don't care-" Michael chokes out, moaning shamelessly when you lick over the quickly forming bruise. As far as you know, you're the only one who knows about the little quirk, and you hum as you give it a little more attention. Michael doesn't care that Luke's room is next to yours, Ashton's on the other side, he can't help that such a small thing makes him feel so good.

"Fuck fuck fuck, please-" Michael bucks into you when you blow cool air across his neck, and you smile.

"You like that, Mikey? Like it when I make you moan so loud the boys can hear? Yeah?" You tease, kissing the corner of his jaw.

"Mhm..." He groans, and you run your thumb over his mouth, pulling down his bottom lip and watching it slip back up to where it belongs. Michael's usually extremely protective of you, but his dominant nature completely and utterly disappears whenever you're in bed with him. You know he secretly loves being manhandled a little, able to feel like for once he doesn't have to be in control of everything and worry so much.

"Please," Michael gazes up at you, green eyes dark with lust and need. You slide a hand up the front of his shirt, slowly rubbing his rib cage. He shivers with pleasure at the mere feeling of your skin on his.

"Use your words, kitten. What do you want?" You ask quietly, unclasping his necklace with your other hand and setting it aside.

"Want-want you," Michael whines, letting you pull off his bracelets and toss them on the nightstand.

"I'm right here though, baby." You decide to tease him a little more, pushing your other hand up his shirt and running both over his torso.

"Mmmm..." He writhes under your touch, whimpering and moaning quietly.

"What is it that you want?"

"Y-your fingers," Michael bites his lip to hold back his loud noises and you smile sweetly.

"Was that so hard, kitten?" You murmur, pressing a few kisses to his forehead. He shakes his head and you pull his shirt off. You slip the black button from the secure slot at the top of his jeans, tugging down the zipper and pushing the tight fabric down his legs. His boxers follow and you lean down to Michael's face, pressing your lips to his.

"Hurry up," Michael pleads quietly, bucking up into you. You crawl off of him and kneel by your backpack, pulling the small bottle of lube disguised as toothpaste from deep in the biggest pocket. A soft whine from Michael leads you to give up on closing the pocket and climb back over him.

"Knees up baby boy, you know the drill..." You coo, nudging his thighs as he pulls them up to his chest and holds them there with his hands.

"Good boy," You murmur, popping the cap and drizzling some lube over your first three fingers and circling one around his rim. 

You push the tip of your pointer finger into him, slowly testing the waters before adding a second. Michael moans, loudly, his head falling back against the bed. You hush him gently, stroking the outside of his thigh.

"Relax for me, kitten," You coax encouragingly, scissors your fingers and holding him open for a second. Michael's hole loosens significantly, and his head flops to the side when you wiggle in a third finger.

"Am I going too fast, baby? We can slow down if you want..." You whisper, reaching up with your other hand and cupping his cheek.

"N-no...just stings a little, s'all..." Michael mumbles, eyelids drooping and mouth falling open.

"Alright, love." You twirl your fingers and push in all three, working them around inside of him and trying to get him to loosen up. You reach for the lube again, squirting some onto your pinky and thumb.

"Can I go four, Mike?" You ask gently, tapping at his entrance with your pinky. Michael hums in consent, nodding and groaning. You spread your three fingers, slipping your pinky into the tight space in between two of them.

"F-fuck," He whines, scooting away a little.

"You alright, sweetie? Need me to go back to three?" You ask worriedly, and Michael quickly nods. You don't hesitate in pulling out your fourth finger, watching carefully as he relaxes again.

"Just-ungh, just need a second..." He mumbles, hands curling into the sheets.

"Okay, baby, okay..." You ever so slowly curl your fingers inside of him, brushing against his prostate. Michael cries out in pleasure, gasping and clawing at the bed.

"Shhh, I gotcha baby boy. Wouldn't want the boys to hear, now would we?" You murmur, reaching for his discarded shirt and balling it up. You push it up to his face and his teeth clamp down around it, silencing his moans. You work your pinky into his little hole, watching as it stretches and then welcomes the intrusion.

"Fuck, you're so tight, kitten. So good." You praise, "You sure you can take my whole fist, sweetheart?"

Michael nods vigorously, adjusting his grip around his thighs and spreading them further. His cries are muffled by the shirt in his mouth, and you watch as precum leaks from his pathetically hard cock. It's pressed against his stomach, flushed a deep purply-red, and you can see a big vein protruding from one side.

You squeeze more lube over the top of your hand, sighing and teasingly tucking the tip of your thumb inside of Michael. You quickly retract it, taking the bottle of lube and holding it to a small gap between your four spread fingers. Wiggling it a bit, you watch as the tip of the bottle slips into Michael's hole, and you squeeze. You feel the cold lube fill up his tight ass around your fingers, and Michael shouts into the shirt.

He moans loudly, whining and crying and wanting more. Michael pushes himself down some more, taking your hand up to your thumb.

"You like that, Mikey? Like being all filled up with lube, baby? When I squirt it up your pretty pink hole? My dirty little boy..." You murmur, feeling the lube squelch around your fingers inside his hole. Michael clenches around your hand and lube leaks out of one side of his hole. "Keep it in, baby boy. Don't push it out."

He squeezes around your hand again and some of the lube drips out, trickling down his crack.

"I'm sorry, please-"

"Shhh, that's okay sweetheart. You're just gonna have to take another load of it, alright?" You rub his thigh and he nods vigorously. You pick up the bottle and tuck the tip into his hole again.

"Take a deep breath baby boy, you're gonna be so full." You warn, squishing the bottle in between your fingers and letting the lube gush into his hole. "That's a good boy, good job, love. Think you'd be able to hold the rest of this tube, sweetie? Yeah?" You wiggle your fingers around inside of him, "I think you could."

"Mhmmm..." He whines softly, and you stroke his perineum. You flatten the tube and it empties into him, the rest of the bottle spilling into his ass around four of your fingers and half of your hand.

"Good boy, you ready for my fist, baby boy?"

"Y-yeah! Just go, go go go hurry up." Michael cries sound muffled by the shirt, tears of pleasure streaming down his face. You tuck the tip of your thumb into him, pushing slowly. He's moaning and groaning above you, eyes squeezed shut while his tight asshole stretches to accommodate the size of your fist.

Michael's only taken five of your fingers before, he's never made is past your knuckles, which is right where you are now.

"You alright, kitten?" You ask, and Michael pushes down on your hand. Your whole hand gets sucked in immediately and he closes tightly around your wrist. A little lube leaks from his hole, but you let it slide. Michael's sobbing, eyes squeezed shut and hands shaking, struggling to keep his legs spread and open.

"Fuck, that's it baby boy. That's my good boy, you're so pretty. You look so good with my whole fist up your tight little ass, sweetheart. Took it so good, kitten. Good good boy..." You praise, not daring to move your hand until Michael tells you to. The shirt falls from his mouth, and his cries fill the room.

"Shhh, I've got you Mike. You doing okay?" You ask quietly, and Michael sniffles, nodding violently.

"Alright, love. I'm gonna move now, okay?" You warn, and Michael nods, biting his lip to quiet himself. You slowly twist your fist around, pushing as deep as you can then pulling back. Michael's trying so hard not to cum it's killing him.

"I'm-I'm gonna-"

"Hold it, sweetheart." You thrust your hand a bit faster, and Michael sobs some more.

"I can't-I can't do it-I-I-" Michael stumbles over his words, struggling to form a coherent sentence.

"Shhh, yes you can baby. You can do it, kitten. You can and you will." You coo, "I know you can. Good boy."

You uncurl your thumb from your fist and find Michael's prostate, rubbing gently.

"Please please please ple-"

"Hold it, baby." You wrap your other hand around the base of his cock and keep massaging the little bundle of nerves inside of him.

"I need-need to c-cum, please p-please-" He blubbers, and you hush him.

"You'll cum when I want you to." You watch Michael carefully, and only when his protests and sobs start to get weaker and slower, you let go of his cock with one last stroke of his sweet spot.

"Alright, kitten. Cum for me, baby boy..."

He yelps, seeing stars when you let him release. Michael's back arches, cock spurting up his chest and stomach. It even reaches his face, leaks down his hips. He's moaning, whining, writhing and rocking down on you to ride out his high. He doesn't stop, can't stop, needs to keep going. He came so hard he feels lightheaded, like everything's floating. Everything's sweaty and he's so so dizzy but he does not stop until he's milked dry. 

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouth-" Michael's words become a slur of whimpers and whines as his body goes slack, completely limp on the dirtied hotel sheets.

"Out, please. O-out get it out," Michael pleads drowsily, sobbing quietly with oversensitivity.

"Shhhh, shh, you're okay, baby. You're done. It's over, kitten. You did so good. Shhh..." You slowly bring out your thumb, then pinky, and your last three fingers one at a time, careful not to hurt him.

"Mmmm-mm-mmm..." He cries, moaning shakily. You gently slide his hands off his thighs and ease his legs back down to the bed. Michael winces at being in a new position after that, but you soothe him with little kisses and slow rubs to his sore body.

"Can you get on your hands and knees for me, Mike?" You ask, rubbing his knee. Michael shakes his dizzy head slowly. You're about to press further when you realize he physically can not. He doesn't have the strength to hold himself up, and he's barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Alright, baby, I'm gonna roll you over." You inform him, watching his weary nod of consent before you slowly turn the boy onto his stomach. The cum across his chest smears against the sheets and Michael whines in discomfort.

"I know, Mikey, I know. I'm sorry." You spread his cheeks carefully, watching his tight little hole flutter and struggle to close back up around nothing. After making sure nothing unnatural or painful is happening, you help him onto his back again.

"I've gotta clean you up, baby. I'll be right back." You kiss his sweaty cheek and walk to the bathroom, grabbing a small cloth and wetting it with warm water. Wringing it out, you walk back to Michael. You gently wipe the cum off of his chest and his neck, making sure not to forget the small bit on his face.

You're even more careful and gentle with his ass, ever so slowly swiping the lube away. You throw the cloth into the bathroom, deciding to deal with it later.

Michael's vision blurs when you sit him up, and he grabs your arm. He almost gags because of how nauseous the movement made him feel, but you steady him, cupping his face in your hands.

"Sorry, baby. I gotta take off this sheet, love." You hate this part, the part where Michael's unsure of his own height and weight and he doesn't know what's going on. You love being there for him, of course, but it's scary when he comes down from his high and almost passes out or almost throws up. Michael nods slowly, hanging around you like a koala.

"Mike, baby. You gotta let go, sweetheart." You rub his back, but he just buries his face in your shoulder and squeezes you tighter. You sigh and grab the top sheet, pulling it out from under him and bunching it up, throwing it behind you.

"Alright, let's lie down, yeah?" You lay backwards, Michael still on top of you. You roll to the side and Michael falls, not having the strength to stay attached to you. You stand and take off your clothes, getting back in bed and spooning Michael, who's half-asleep at this point.

"Night baby, love you." You don't expect an answer, but Michael hums softly in acknowledgment right before he falls asleep in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> how did it turn out?


End file.
